


Hey there Spock

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [84]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's now Christmas again... and Jim's been in a coma for five years. Leonard is looking out for Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey there Spock

Hey there Spock,  
As written by Dr. Leonard McCoy.

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Hey there Spock,

Joanna wants us both to go to my parents' for Christmas this year. I did ask my ma, and she said that it would be fine if you joined us. Personally, I'm only stopping by long enough to spend some time with them and then Jo's gonna be staying with them through New Year's. I'll understand if you don't want to go, but I thought I'd put the offer out there. I've also got Jim's gift from last year that I'm gonna give you to do with what you want. It's socks again, just like the past four years. This'll be year five. I wonder if she'll knit him some more, or if I can get a scarf this time.

I don't want you to be sitting in that cold room all by yourself for Christmas. I know the holiday doesn't mean as much to you maybe as someone who's celebrated it all their life, but I do know it's going to be rough on you again this year. So I'm gonna be asking Sarek to either be there with you, or I'm dropping Jo off at my parents' and staying with you. You've got two choices as I see it: either your pa or me. Or else you come with me to my parents' with Jo.

-Len


End file.
